Human BLM encodes a recQ-like DNA helicase that is important for the maintenance of genomic stability. When both copies of this gene are mutated, the resulting hereditary disease, known as Bloom's syndrome (BS), is characterized by sun-sensitivity, small stature, immunodeficiency, male infertility, and a tremendous predisposition to cancer of all sites and types. Cells from BS individuals are characterized by chromosome breakage and other chromosomal anomalies that are indicative of increased somatic recombination. Notably, telomeric associations (TAs) between homologous chromosomes are also present in non- immortalized and immortalized cells from BS individuals. Following the positional cloning of the BLM gene, our laboratory has investigated the functions of the BLM helicase in DNA double strand break repair processes such as non-homologous end joining, homologous recombination-mediated repair, and synthesis-dependent strand annealing. Our work has also suggested a role for BLM in recombination- mediated mechanisms of telomere elongation or ALT (alternative lengthening of telomeres), processes that maintain/elongate telomeres in the absence of telomerase. BLM preferentially associates with the telomere- specific binding proteins TRF1 and TRF2 in cells using ALT; its helicase activity can be modulated by these interactions. Our preliminary data identify and validate other proteins that uniquely interact with BLM and TRF2 in cells using ALT, demonstrate that these protein interactions modify enzymatic activity of BLM and its partner topoisomerase IIalpha, and show that modification of five putative phosphorylation sites can alter unwinding of DNA substrates. We hypothesize that BLM complex formation and modification occur dynamically during the specific nucleic acid transactions that are required to protect the telomere, to align chromosome sequences at homologous telomeres, to permit strand invasion and elongation, and/or ultimately to disentangle telomeres. These ideas will be investigated by analyses of BLM modification, localization and protein partnering during telomere elongation, and by modifying these interactions or modifications in vitro and in vivo using genetically engineered mice. The immediate goal of this application is to determine the mechanism by which BLM functions to maintain telomeres. This work has important implications for learning how cells maintain their genomic integrity, how they age or become immortal, and ultimately for developing better therapeutic strategies in oncology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Inherited syndromes that predispose to cancer have provided us an opportunity to study the genes and proteins that are important for keeping normal cells from becoming neoplastic. The BLM helicase is one of these proteins, as it seems to be required to maintain stability of the human genome. Its role in the maintenance of chromosome ends is especially important, as it is these mechanisms that enable cells to gain the ability to grow indefinitely. The study of BLM therefore represents an opportunity for us to learn how we can control the growth of cancer cells in a therapeutic setting. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]